borderlineprojectfandomcom-20200215-history
Wiki Rules/Image Policy
Before starting to edit on the wiki, please read all of this, or else the admins will feel free to remove your edits again. Acceptable Images *.pngs :: These are the most preferred images as they maintain good quality of the original image taken. Others like the .jpgs or .gifs are known to reduce quality, which we do not want on our images when adding them to respective articles. *.jpgs :: Although not as much preferred as .pngs, they are perfectly acceptable on the wiki. The reason why .jpgs are not preferred is what we mentioned above and that the background is automatically given a white color when transparent, unlike .pngs files. *.gifs :: We rarely use .gifs on the wiki but they are acceptable. Copyright : Fanart is not allowed on the wiki, as much as we like it. Neither on your profile, nor on wiki pages and will be removed, as we do not want to have to deal with copyright violations. Only official artworks from the Manga or other official publications will be allowed. : Before taking pictures from the wiki always make sure to visit the information section of the pictures' file first. Copyright and Credits are commonly linked there. Make sure to only take and post it with the credit if it is written there. File Names & Subtitles : When uploading an image, beforehand you must add a proper filename. If a person uploads an image with a poor filename, simply add "Rename Requests" to the file's categories. :Give the file an acceptable file name. If the file name is long and gibberish, the file will be deleted or renamed and that can lead to trouble.The shorter, the better! Usage & Duplicated Files : Every image uploaded must have a purpose on this wiki. If the image uploaded has no use within one day of uploading, it will be marked for deletion and subsequently deleted by an administrator. : Before you upload an image make sure it does not already exist on the wiki. That means look through character and chapter galleries first. If the image is nowhere to be found, you may upload it, but do not get surprised if it gets deleted afterwards, in case you just missed an existing file. Image Quality : For the most part, when an image is poor quality, it will immediately be deleted again. Here is a list with tips what you should consider when uploading an image: :* Avoid texts on Manga pages. Pages with no text are best, but if you want to submit one with subtitles, then feel free to remove them. Image Sizing and Resolution : Images of the .png and .jpg files that are uploaded on the wiki should be in the largest size possible, but also in the highest quality possible. When using these images on articles, however, they will be placed at a much smaller size for thumbnails. All thumbnail images must be placed at a size below 300px. This applies to .pngs, .jpgs, and .gif files. However, when using images in infoboxes, they are commonly placed at a size of 300px instead.